Connector blocks that include “screwless” electrical terminals or spring terminals for forming electrical connections between rigid conductors or current bars in the connector block and wire conductors are known. The spring terminal utilizes a compressed spring that generates a spring force pressing the wire conductor against the current bar to form the electrical connection therebetween.
A known type of spring terminal utilizes the current bar as a spring retainer. A portion of the current bar is formed as a spring retainer that retains both ends of the compressed spring. The current bar is made of expensive electrically conductive material (typically a copper alloy). Forming the spring retainer in the current bar is expensive both in material cost and manufacturing cost.
Another type of known spring terminal includes a spring in which the spring has a first leg that lies against one side of the current bar and an extension attached to a second leg, with an opening in the extension to receive the current bar. The second leg presses against the second side of the current bar to maintain the spring in the compressed condition. Manufacture and assembly of the spring with the current bar is relatively expensive.
Yet another known type of spring terminal the current bar extends along one wall of a rigid U-shaped member, the spring compressed between the other wall and the contact bar. In this type of spring terminal the U-shaped member effectively compresses the spring between the legs of the member. The U-shaped member is a relatively large component and so material cost is high.
Thus there is a need for a connector block having spring terminals that utilize a spring retainer that is not formed as part of the current bar, has relatively low cost, and is easier to assemble.